This invention relates to improvements to footwear.
This invention has particular application to sporting footwear such as sneakers and joggers and hereinafter generally referred to as sneakers but of course it is not limited thereto and can be used in boots, shoes and slippers and the like. However for illustrative purposes only, particular reference will be made hereinafter to its application to sneakers.
In recent years the construction of sneakers has become very complex with a view to making sneakers comfortable to wear and able to minimized shock loadings placed on the body during active use. In order to achieve the desired results many sophisticated construction techniques and synthetic materials have been utilized in their manufacture. However despite the sophisticated nature of such footwear there remains room for improvement both in relation to discomfort resulting from shock loadings applied to the user's feet and/or lower limbs, or in relation to discomfort resulting from the user's feet being confined without effective ventilation.
Furthermore a common problem remains with sneakers and other footwear, namely foot odour resulting from uncomfortably hot conditions. This problem is particularly noticeable in sneakers due to the interaction of foot perspiration with the synthetic materials of the sneakers. This condition is aggravated by the lack of air circulation about the foot and may encourage fungal growth and cause other adverse medical problems for the users.
While arrangements to positively ventilate footwear have been suggested in the past, such as is listed in the International Search Report issued in respect of International Application No. PCT/AU92/00554 from which the present application claims priority, it is considered that the teachings in all the previous art would not enable viable footwear to be provided which would positively ventilate and cool the feet of a user. For this purpose, it is considered that positive ventilation apparatus for footwear needs to be able to work efficiently cycle after cycle, it needs to positively displace air from the footwear and not simply move air around within the footwear, bearing in mind that in use, all footwear contains a relatively constricted free air space about a user's foot within footwear, and footwear utilized positive ventilation apparatus may be comfortable and supportive in use and able to be cleaned and serviced.
Footwear is also used for activities on cold surfaces and by persons with poor circulation to their extremities including their feet. At present the most common remedy for such conditions is to wear thick socks as insulation against ingress of the cold. This is only partially effective and may cause discomfort to the user.